Your Warmth
by raikis
Summary: Lucy complains about Natsu in her bed, but finds that his warmth was soothing for a lonely boy. Nalu one-shot


a/n: i wrote this almost a year ago but didn't want to share it, but since i don't want to delete it i'll go ahead. like a little nalu one-shot :)

* * *

><p>Your Warmth<p>

.

Lucy sat at her regular place at the bar with her face into the countertop and her eyes closed. Anyone can tell by one glance that she was _beyond_ exhausted—from what, they didn't know. If the dark bags under her eyes and the sluggish posture wasn't making it obvious then what was? Mirajane stood in front of her with an apologetic smile of her face as she wiped the counter top dry.

"Everything alright, Lucy?" The takeover mage asked. She was a little worried of what the girl did the previous night that she looked like she didn't sleep at all. She would suggest going home to rest.

Lucy moaned, eyes still closed, "I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to _those two_." Mira hummed and smiled, knowing who _those two_ are, "I mean—why do they always end up in _my_ home in _my_ bed?" Lucy sat up, her frustration mixing with her tired behavior to cause anger.

"You guys sleep together?" Mira's smile widened, "That's _sweet_." She giggled and Lucy groaned and pulled at her hair as her forehead made contact with the bar top again.

She moved her head to where her cheek was up against the counter and looked over to the two _measles_ she was talking about, Natsu and Happy. "I understand Happy is cat—I don't have a big of an issue with him in my bed, it's Natsu. They have their own house and their own beds—why can't they use them! What is so special about mine?"

"Lucy," Mira paused, her smile gone and giving the blonde an expression she couldn't quite read, "Have you ever thought that maybe Natsu _wants_ to be with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sitting up again. "I'm always with them—we're a team."

Mirajane shook her head slightly, dropping the cleaning towel she had in her hands and gesturing the girl around the bar, "Come with me."

Lucy watched the older woman walk to the back and hold open the door that lead to the drink storage before she stood from her seat, walked around the bar and followed. When they were both inside, the door was closed and locked to insure their privacy to talk as they stood there,

"Mira?" Lucy questioned after moments of silence. The shape-shifter woman was wearing a slightly saddened expression and it made Lucy a bit worried. Had she said something that hit a sore spot?

Finally, Mira lifted her head to speak, "You have to understand, Lucy—Natsu may be a bit lonely at times." She said carefully.

"But Happy…"

Mira shook her head, "Both of them actually—Natsu was left alone at a young age, and even if he has everyone here in the Guild." Lucy fell silent. "He thought Lisanna was dead for those years, you know?"

"Did he ever sneak into her bed?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes stubbornly.

Mirajane smiled, "They were kids, Lucy—they sometimes did. But not like what you're saying—I don't believe Natsu has ever snuck into my sister's bed during the night."

Lucy furrowed her brows and crossed her arms as her cheeks colored. So she's the only one he has ever done this to? It could be understandable judging the women here—like Erza. Though, she does recall hearing they bathed together.

"More than just a teammate, Natsu may just like being with you." Says Mirajane.

"Or he may just like my bed." Lucy denied it and looked the other way, crossing her arms over her chest—her exhaustion forgotten.

"Or maybe both!" Mira chirped, holding up her finger.

"_Mira!_" Blood rushed up her neck to the tips of her ears. She's too tired for that kind of talk! Though this had her thinking that maybe she should be a bit nicer to him regarding her bed. Lucy understands the feeling of being alone all too well—and to hear that someone so close to her feels that way makes her chest squeeze in guilt. Especially since it was _him_.

Lucy ended up leaving right after their talk to go home with a lot on her mind. She sat on the side of her bed that night, staring at her window, freshly bathed and in her clean night clothing and ready for bed. Her legs were crossed underneath her and her hands sat in her lap, and she waited.

"Where is he?" She murmured into the emptiness of her room to no one in particular.

As time passed, she found herself laying her bed with the covers over herself. He was a no show tonight she assumed, so there was always next time. She was disappointed honestly. Maybe he heard her complaining earlier today? Wouldn't surprise her—not much gets passed his hearing. She was exhausted and her eyes kept falling. Her body was slowly getting heavy as her mind was about to drag her into sleep.

Lucy hadn't realized she slipped off until she felt hot air being pulsed down her neck, sending shivers down her arms and back. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up to find her teammate fast asleep next to her.

"Natsu?" Her voice came out in a breath as she got over her shock. For a moment, she felt angry before she remembered her short conversation with Mirajane and what she had said. Eyes softening, she slowly lowered herself back down under the covers next to him, her eyes not leaving his shut ones.

His usual snoring was absent tonight she noticed by his soft breaths. Her hand came up to his forehead and brushed a few locks of hair as she slipped closer to his sleeping form.

_I wonder if he really does feel lonely at times.._

Without a second thought, her arms moved their way around his back and cradled his head into her upper chest to where it was right below her chin. She sighed, "Just this once I guess." She mumbled to herself. Not like anyone will see and like he would know. And she also noticed the absence of Happy, but before she would question to herself about it, she felt his body shifting and his arms sliding around her stomach and waist, and her body being pulled into his without her content.

She sucked in a sharp breath and her face stained a bright red.

_He's awake!?_

The hot breath of his sigh hit her neck and she was knocked into another fit of shivers and chills. Though, he showed no other signs of being awake. She felt the temperature between them rising and she automatically guessed it was because of him. But, she'll admit it was comforting and relaxing to feel.

Lucy slept better that night than any other.


End file.
